


Sailing West (a poem)

by daughterofdurinanddestiel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo is a poet, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Love Poem, M/M, Past Character Death, Poet - Freeform, Poetry, bagginshield, he planted his tree, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofdurinanddestiel/pseuds/daughterofdurinanddestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before sailing West, Bilbo writes a short poem to Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing West (a poem)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my Bagginshield fic for Middle Earth Reborn, but wanted to share this short poem with you in honor of BOTFA's release. Translation: I'm still in Bagginshield Hell and want to make you guys cry, too.

So, I did what you said  
I went home  
I read my books  
While sitting in my armchair  
By the hearth  
I planted my tree  
(Our tree)  
A little way down  
The Brandywine  
So everyone could take shelter  
Beneath it  
Like I took shelter  
In your heart  
And I visit it often  
Foolishly thinking that  
If I concentrate on it long enough  
You'll appear  
Whole again  
Standing tall and strong  
Like you were when we first met  
Never did I think that  
I'd find my heart  
(My other self)  
In you  
Now that you're gone  
I'm not the same  
I can barely speak your name  
But I'll keep your memory  
And make sure it lives on  
Because now I'm sure  
That I'll be seeing you soon  
Old friend


End file.
